The invention relates to a method of assembling pressure plate units of motor vehicle friction clutches in which a clutch housing is initially combined with a diaphragm spring serving as a clutch main spring to form a housing-spring component, and a pressing plate resting on the diaphragm spring in the operating position with a contact bevel then mounted on the housing-spring component.
During the assembly of pressure plate units, the production tolerances of the individual parts add up to great divergence in the functional values of the finally assembled pressure plate unit. As, on the other hand, the functional values of the pressure plate unit and, in particular, its pressing force disengagement path characteristic has to be observed with comparatively low tolerances for regular operation of the friction clutch, conventional methods of assembly often lead to waste and the finally assembled pressure plate units have to be reworked.
The invention is to provide a method of assembling pressure plate units of motor vehicle friction clutches with which the proportion of pressure plate units, which are useless or have to be reworked, is as low as possible.